Shatter
by Angel Phlox
Summary: When Soul dies from fatal wounds at the hands of Minerva The Witch, Maka is devastated and completely lost. She doesn't know if she can move on, but with the comforting touch of Kid, she finds a new reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

While on a mission with Kid and Black Star, Maka and Soul are severely injured and rushed to the hospital. The villain they were supposed to apprehend escapes. Unfortunately, Soul does not survive, leaving Maka heartbroken and lost. Her whole world is shattered, and she has no idea where to go or what to do. Black Star, furious that his best friend was killed, vows revenge and seeks out the murderer. Tsubaki tries to persuade him that revenge is unhealthy, but he doesn't listen to her. They eventually sneak out, against Shinigami-sama's orders, and track down the villain: a witch named Minerva.

All of Shibusen knows how close Maka and Soul were, but they only know the surface—the tip of the iceberg. Kid, devastated by the tragic events and Maka's obvious despair, tries to comfort her. He doesn't know how to proceed, which makes things awkward between them at first. However, with the help of Soul's journal, Kid breaks Maka's walls down and picks up the pieces of her shattered heart.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**[Maka]**

Breathing is becoming more difficult by the minute. We have been fighting her for almost an hour now, and we are still no closer to beating Minerva. It's starting to get dark outside—the sun is sinking fast. Soul and I take a swing at her, but she merely pushes us back with a wave of her magic. We go flying and slam into a pillar. Pain shoots through my entire body. A warm liquid slides down my neck. _It's blood._

Soul transforms back into a human, covered in scars. "Maka, are you ok?"

I wince and sit up. "I-I'll be fine, Soul. You just worry about—"

Another blast of magic sends Black Star flying. He slams into the ground with a _thud._ The magic is coming toward us, fast. _Where the hell is Kid-kun?_ I quickly tackle Soul and we both land on the hard ground. My entire body aches from the impact. A wave of magic passes over us, sending debris in our direction. I clutch Soul tightly, refusing to let go. A piece of glass lands in Soul's leg; he howls with pain as blood slowly covers his leg. _I have to do something!_ I look up at Minerva. _If I could just hit her from behind…_

I look down at Soul. "I think I know how to stop her. Can you give me one more hit?"

Soul grins and nods. "Don't waste it."

I nod and kiss him briefly. "Iku zo, Soul."

"Hai."

I slowly stand as he transforms into a scythe. I hide behind a large boulder and wait for the right opportunity. Minerva calls out, mocking us with things like, "Aw, is that all you little Shibusen brats have?" My grip on Soul tightens as my anger increases. _Stay cool, Maka,_ I tell myself, _she's doing it on purpose—focus. _Kid appears next to me, his suit jacket gone. His white shirt is covered in blood and dirt. His hair is a mess—quite unsymmetrical, though I better not mention it.

"Do you have a plan?" he asks.

I nod. "Can you distract her while I get her from behind?"

He sighs then nods, though I can tell he's about reached his limit. "I'll do my best."

I nod. "Don't die."

He smirks. "I can't die _that_ easily."

With that, he disappears into the sky.

I wait until I hear gunshots to make my way to Minerva's back. I run as fast as I can, though careful not to make myself noticeable. Kid and I make eye contact a few times, but not enough to make Minerva suspicious. Black Star also joins him. Minerva's weapon, a wand, has similar qualities to Ragnarock, Chrona's weapon. I know I can't guard with Soul, or he could die. I just need one hit with my Witch Hunter Mode. That's all I need. However, unexpectedly, Minerva moves the ground underneath us, making me fall several times. _I can't let this stop me—not when I've come so far_. I finally make it to her. She is too busy concentrating on Kid and Black Star to notice me.

_Now, Soul,_ I think.

_You got it,_ he replies.

_Tamashi no kyome!_ We think in unison.

Soul expands in form, and I can feel power surging through me. I look for an opportune moment. I then leap into the air, ready to strike. There's just one problem: she's ready for me. A piercing screech erupts from Minerva's wand, and magic slashes my skin, causing blood to shoot everywhere. I don't think; I just fall into darkness…

**o0o**

I wake up and Soul is on the ground next to me. His body is pale. I immediately sit up, though it's extremely painful, and hold him in my arms. _He's so cold…_Tears fill my eyes as Kid and Black Star run over to us. I hold Soul close to me, refusing to let go.

"Maka," Kid says, kneeling next to me, "are you ok?"

Black Star silently takes Soul from my arms. His face is solemn.

I look at Kid. "Please tell me he's gonna be ok…please."

Kid sighs. "I…I don't know. Now come on, let's go."

"No…Just tell me if…S-Soul…" My vision fades and I fall into Kid's arms.

**o0o**

I wake up in a white room with beeping machines and strange noises. When I sit up, pain wracks my body. _That's right, we battled the witch Minerva._ I look around. There are some paintings hung on the wall, and my window has white curtains.

"You're finally awake…" says a glum voice from beside me.

I turn and see Kid sitting next to me. He has a bandage around his head, and I can see scars all over his arms.

"How long was I unconscious?" I ask.

"An entire day." He answers mechanically. "You almost died."

My eyes widen and my heart beats faster. _I almost __**died**__?! But how? All I did was get hit by some magic…It shouldn't affect me like this._

He gets up and sits next to me, taking my hand. His eyes are tired and rather lifeless. "Maka, there's something I need to tell you…"

I squeeze his hand. "I-it's about Soul, right? Is he ok?"

Kid sighs. "He…he's in a coma…"

Unexpected tears spill from my eyes. My whole body shakes violently. I almost start hyperventilating, but Kid wraps his arms around me, which is soothing. I clutch his shirt so tightly that my hands ache. I despise showing weakness in front of him, but I know that he won't hold it against me.

"Is he gonna wake up?" I ask.

"I don't know." Kid replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Kid]**

I'm not normally emotional, but seeing Maka cry deeply hurt me inside. I was so unsure of how to proceed. I mean, I hugged her, but then what? Do I say something? Do I keep quiet? _All of these questions are giving me a headache…_Anyways, after recovering from my minor injuries, I insisted that Liz and Patty go home without me. I knew that Maka would need someone to lean on, and Black Star sure as hell isn't sensitive enough to do anything. Well, something gentle, anyways.

"Are," Maka says, "are you ok, Kid-kun?"

I let go of her. _How can she be asking about me when I told her that Soul is in a coma?_

"I'm fine," I lie. My whole body aches and I feel rundown from the loss of blood.

Maka frowns. "You don't look 'fine.' Are you sure?"

I sigh. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

"I worry about _all_ my friends, no matter what."

I force a small smile. "You're too kind."

She pauses. "Arigato, Kid-kun."

I frown. "For what? I didn't do anything."

I don't know if I'm seeing things, but I'm pretty sure her cheeks are turning pink.

"F-for just, um, being here. It means a lot."

_Damn I hate it when people get all emotional..._ "Y-you're welcome."

We both look at each other in a rather awkward way—we don't know what to say or do. I want to make everything ok, but I don't know how. I feel helpless and overwhelmed. Isn't this the part where I say something incredibly smooth and make the situation seem not as dire?

"_I'm gonna kill her!"_ Black Star's voice rings clearly form the hallway.

Maka and I look at the door, waiting for something to happen.

"Was that Black Star?" Maka asks.

I sigh in frustration. "Unfortunately…"

As if on cue, Black Star bursts forth into Maka's room. He is covered in bandages and is wearing his version of "casual attire." Poor Tsubaki is behind him, apologizing to doctors and nurses. _He knows we're gonna get fined for this, right?_ I can only imagine what Black Star has done out of sheer rage. He struts over to Maka's bed and sits down so hard that the bed might collapse.

"You're ok, right?" he asks Maka.

Maka swallows. "Y-yeah. No need to cause a scene."

_ That's like asking Stein **not** to dissect something._

Black Star clenches his fist. "As soon as Soul's better, I'm gonna go kill the bitch that did this to 'im."

She shakes her head. "No, Black Star. You know that isn't right."

Black Star frowns. "So you're not pissed that Soul is in a coma because of some bi—I mean witch?!"

"Of course I'm mad," Maka says, "but that doesn't justify revenge! Besides, if all _seven_ of us couldn't handle her, then—"

"Minor detail." He waves his hand dismissively.

Tsubaki, who just now walks in, closes the door and stands next to Black Star.

"That is _not_ a minor detail!" Maka says. "Minerva is extremely potent! You can't go with Tsubaki and hope to defeat her, much less _kill_ her."

Tsubaki's eyes widen and she looks at me. I shrug, unsure if I should say something and provide some logic to this ludicrous conversation. I know that Black Star cares deeply for his friends and is exceedingly impulsive and rash, but this literally a life or death situation should he actually go through with this, which, I'm sure he will.

"I don't give a damn!" Black Star yells. "Soul is my best friend, and I will _not_ let some witch get away with hurting him!"

_I admire his loyalty, but this goes too far._ "How do you plan on defeating her, then?" I ask. "You don't have any new weapons, no power ups—nothing."

Black Star glares at me. He has the same look in his eyes from when we fought a few years ago. He provoked me by breaking one of the pillars of Shibusen, kicking my OCD into overdrive because he disrupted the symmetry. This, however, is an entirely different time. I won't let my friend risk his life by doing something as incredibly stupid as going after Minerva alone.

"So what?" Black Star says, "I still have willpower and a kick-ass partner." He looks at Tsubaki, who blushes. "What more do I need?"

"That can only go so far." Maka chimes in. "Please, Black Star, reconsider. I don't want you to end up like Soul." She takes his hand in hers and looks at him pleadingly.

Tsubaki puts a hand on Black Star's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

_That isn't exactly helping, Tsubaki. Do you have a death wish?_ "Well?" I ask. "What's your plan?"

Black Star taps his chin. "For Maka's sake, I won't go after Minerva—"

Maka sighs with relief and lets go of his hand. Tsubaki squeezes his shoulder, looking a bit more relaxed.

"—yet," he finishes, "I won't go after her _yet_."

Maka smiles. "Thank you, Black Star."

He blushes and looks away. "Whatever."

I look at Maka, who smiles at me cheerfully. _Will she be smiling after today?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if Kid seems a bit out of character—I still haven't quite mastered how to capture his personality completely, so bear with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Maka]**

It has been a week, maybe more, that Soul and I have been in the hospital. I still haven't seen Soul, which worries me. During the day, Kid and Liz drift in and out of my room, while Patty stays in the hallway coloring. I keep asking the nurses when I can leave, but they ignore me and check my vitals. My dad has visited twice, though the meetings were brief. Professor Stein has visited too, not as a teacher, but as a doctor. He hasn't told me anything either.

"You need to relax," Stein says, "tension only strains the body."

I roll my eyes. "I just wanna know if Soul's ok."

He sighs and writes something down on his clipboard. "It's not looking good, Maka. There isn't much to tell."

_You're just trying to protect me,_ I think bitterly. "Whatever you say."

He blows out a puff of smoke and leaves. At the same time, Kid walks in with some food. He sets the tray down on my table and sits in the chair next to my bed. Liz lumbers in with a fashion magazine in her hand and a milkshake in the other.

"Arigato, Kid-kun." I say as I begin eating.

"Doitashimashte, Maka." He leans back in his chair.

"Have you seen Soul yet?" I ask eagerly.

Kid's body becomes rigid and he looks at me as if I'm a wet puppy. "Yes, I have. And it's not good. I don't know the details but the situation is pretty dire…"

Liz awkwardly slurps her milkshake, earning a glare from Kid.

"Oh," I say, "um, ok."

Kid puts his hand on top of mine. "Keep your fingers crossed. Nothing is set in stone as of yet."

"Ok, I will." I nod and cross my fingers, even though Kid's statement doesn't make me feel better.

Tsubaki walks in. "Ohayo, minna!"

"Ohayo." Kid replies, though his tone is rather mechanical.

"Ohayo." Liz says.

Tsubaki walks over to me and hands me a small bouquet of flowers. She smiles sweetly. "Here you go, Maka. From Black Star and me."

I gingerly take the flowers and smell them. "Arigato gozaimasu, Tsubaki. Tell Black Star that I love them."

She nods. "I will."

I set them on my table next to my food. "Where is Black Star anyway?"

Tsubaki bites her lip. "He, uh, went to see Soul. He hasn't met up with me yet."

Kid and I exchange a look. "Why can't I see him?" I ask.

The room is silent.

I clench my fists and wait for an answer. "Well?"

Kid sighs and looks at Liz, then at Tsubaki. They both nod. "Ok, Maka," Kid says, "I'll take you to see Soul, since you insist."

Liz covers her face with the magazine, and Tsubaki nervously plays with her dress. Kid finds a wheelchair and helps me into it. He wheels me down the countless halls. He is silent the entire way, which doesn't surprise me at all. He stops in front of a room and clenches the wheelchair handles tightly. I put my hand on his.

"Please," I say quietly, "let me see him."

He lets go of the chair. As soon as his hand touches the knob, Black Star walks out and slams the door into the wall, cracking it. I wince at the sheer force. Black Star briefly looks at me, and then he looks at Kid. I can see the anger in his eyes, though I'm not sure why. He clenches his fists and walks over to Kid.

"Why'd you bring her here, Kid?" he asks in a rather tense tone.

"She would've found out sooner or later." Kid replies with an equally tense tone.

I tug on Black Star's sleeve. "Don't get mad at Kid. I wanted to come."

Black Star's expression softens a little. He sighs. "Whatever. Someone as big as me forgives nakama easily."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Thanks for understanding."

His cheeks turn a shade of pink and he clears his throat. "Anyways, just don't cry in front of me, ok? I hate tears."

I frown as he walks away. I look at Kid, who has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kid asks.

I take a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

He squeezes my shoulder and opens the door. "If you say so…"

He opens the door and my heart tears in two. Soul is lying on bed with tubes coming out of him and things going into him. The machine that monitors his heartbeat beeps steadily. He is so pale that his complexion is lighter than Kid's. If I wasn't in a wheelchair now, I would fall to my knees. I bite my lip to keep from crying.

Kid slowly wheels me over to Soul's side. I'm hesitant to touch him, because he doesn't look like the Soul I've come to love not only as nakama, but more than that. _I don't wanna lose him,_ I think. I take Soul's hand in mine. He isn't cold, but he still doesn't feel _alive_. Sure, he's breathing and all, but his eyes aren't open and he isn't talking. _Will I ever hear him play the piano again?_

Kid pulls up a chair next to me. "This is why Black Star didn't want you to come…He was afraid that you'd start crying."

"Well, I'm not crying, am I?" I ask, trying to control myself. _I can't show them that I'm upset. They'll only take pity on me._

He shakes his head. "No, you're not. Not on the outside, anyway."

"The hell does _that_ mean?"

He sighs. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed…"

Kid nods. "Fingers crossed."

He then pulls me into a much-needed embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**[Kid]**

After Maka sees Soul, I take her back to her room. She doesn't say anything, which is perfectly understandable. However, her lack of a reaction troubles me greatly. I know that Maka isn't a stereotypical emotional wreck of a girl, but she hasn't expressed any emotion whatsoever. I expected _something_ from her, but she seems perfectly calm. Well, on the outside, that is.

"When did you see him?" Maka finally asks.

"A few days ago, I think." I reply.

She clenches her fists: a sign of frustration or anger. "So, do you know anything?"

"About Soul, you mean? No, I know as much as you do."

_She doesn't like being kept out of the loop, that's obvious. Then again, no one does._

She nods. "I see…"

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but try not to worry too much. It's not gonna help anyone." _I feel like such a heartless bastard. Of course Maka's gonna worry._

"That doesn't really help, ya know." She says in a slightly angry tone.

"I know…" _I just don't know what else to say…_

"Then why'd you say it?"

"It seemed right, I guess." _Because it seemed better than nothing._

"I see…"

I mentally slap myself. _Why do I even bother?_ "Gomen…I sound like an idiot now."

Maka shakes her head. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate it…"

I blow some hair out of my face. "I'm not doing a very good job of it, though."

"But words aren't always necessary. Sometimes, it's better to just _be _there instead of _saying_ something—there's a lesser chance of screwing up."

_You got that right._ "I'll just be quiet, then."

"Ok."

**o0o**

After Maka gets back to her room, she immediately falls asleep, which is my cue to prepare to stay a while. I make myself as comfortable as I can in the wooden chair provided. I pull out the book I've been reading and lose myself in it. My body still aches all over from my injuries. The nurses have insisted on checking up on me in the past few days, which greatly annoys me. They don't _dare_ touch Black Star, but they are all over me with stethoscopes and fever monitors—tools that poke and prod everywhere. _Is it because I'm slightly more approachable than Black Star?_ I shake my head. _No, that's ludicrous. I've heard the rumors from Shibusen about my "unapproachable" and "intimidating" aura—Black Star is neither._ I suppose it's because Black Star is more prone to breaking things than I am. They can't risk him breaking their equipment.

"Ne, Kid," comes Liz's voice, "come with me on a walk—I'm bored and need the company."

I look up at her with an annoyed expression. I do not appreciate being disturbed when I'm clearly lost in a book. Besides, I'm also watching over Maka in case something happens. _Or am I just overprotective?_

She puts her hands on her hips. "Patty is busy coloring and there's no one else. _Please_?"

I sigh and stand, wincing slightly. "Fine, fine. If you insist."

"I do insist."

_She's being a bit more sassy than usual._ "Lead the way, then."

She nods and walks out of Maka's room. "I'd like something for my hair and a magazine. Oh, and maybe some face wash—I don't wanna breakout."

I roll my eyes and follow her, glancing back at Maka one last time before I shut the door. "Isn't there a pharmacy on the third floor?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go by myself."

I nod, knowing that she has the fear of being taken away by some pervert (her past was a rather dark one). "I know. That's why I'm here, right?"

She nods. "Right."

Despite Liz's girly tendencies, I don't tease her. I understand her need for company—dark past or not. Besides, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. She, of course, is fully capable of beating the living shit out of someone, but I'd rather it not come to that. Besides, I probably need this "outing" as much as she does.

"So, how's Maka doing? You know, after seeing Soul and all." Liz asks and looks at me with a worried expression.

I shrug. "She was difficult to read. She is obviously upset—who wouldn't be?—but she showed little to no emotion. There were no tears. Then again, I didn't look."

"You gave her space."

I nod. "She'd do the same."

"I feel like I should say something to make her feel better, but all I can think of are stupid clichés that no one likes to hear."

"I feel the same way. Words just aren't always necessary, according to her."

Liz twirls her hair. "Yeah, I just wish there was a way to verbally express our desires of wanting to fix everything and make it not hurt, ya know?—a way to take the hurt away or something."

_Talking about this is wearing me out…_ "Yes, I do know. I wish that too."

"Is there anything that can express our emotions without using words?"

I shake my head. "Until mankind is able to telepathically communicate, words and touch will have to suffice."

She sighs. "Sometimes, that isn't enough."

"It's all we have."


End file.
